Bitten by a snake
by Jelly-chann
Summary: Elena Lamia the infamous italian exorcist enrolls T.C.A. upon the insistance of her father.If dealing with an uncertain past was not enough, a certain demon principal sets her as his new playmate,while she also becomes a figure on the board.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayō Minna-san! ****(¬.¬)**

This is my first fanfic ever, so please be indulgent with me concerning my bigger fails, also I'm not a native speaker, so grammar, typing etc. mistakes may occur, but I strive to do my best.

I'm deeply sorry for all of these in advance.

**Before reading, I would like all of you know, that this is a story full of OCs**, so if you don't like, don't read, tough my biggest aim during writing was not to create any Mary-sues, I hope I succeded, so if you don't have problems with Ocs but hate Mary-sues , you don't have to worry. At least I hope.

If you still think any of my characters have Mary-sue treats, let me know in that second. However in the prologue there aren't any OCs, so this refers for the furhter chapters.

**Furthermore, I know it's weird, but this is mainly a OcXMephy story, consider that too, before reading.**

I love that idiot so much.

I wasn't sure I should write a full summary, but in my opinion, 250 words, aren't enough, even for a half uke. ( I don't know what kind metaphor is this.) After talking to my friend, I decided to still write one, maybe it will help me a bit.

**Full summary: **In a world, full of the monsters of the darkness, no other profession can be imagined by Elena, than fighting against the creatures of hell. From the very first moment she wakes up, having nothing but a vague past, she holds a massive grudge against them in her heart. After her tragedy she still finds a home, her beloved Italy,however her father still insists to send her to Japan, to the True Cross Academy. Not that parting from her home isn't enough, she is used as a new playmate by a certain principal, who enjoys the no.1. place on her death list anyway. On the top of her other concerns, the Academy starts to become a battlefield, caused by the misteries concerning Rin Okumura, pulling her into the battle too, while her own past also starts to reveal itself, pulling down the shroud of traumatic secrets.

That summary sucks TAT I hate summaries, I'm almost suck at as much as in chemistry.

** Rating: T maybe changing afterwards...**

**Disclaimer: Ao no exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato-sensei.**

A last thing to say, this is just the prologue so nothing significant happens, it's just a little introduction.

**Whether you like it or not, please review, it would mean the world for me. **

* * *

The principal was comfortably lying in his armchair. Somehow, contrary to his normal behaviour, he finished with all the administration work concerning the new semester.

Everything was in order, the academy, or his academy, was still the best in Japan, so he could focus on his other bussinesses. With the arrival of his precious younger brother, Rin, his monumental plan will start working.

Sighing in relief that all of the things went smoothly, according to how he wanted it, he slided downer in his chair, letting his feet lift to the air. He was totally satisfied with himself. Finally all the players were on the field.

He pocked away a chess figure lying in his lap. The other ones were lying on the chess board, a little bit farther. The whole thing was exactly like a chess game, at least for him. He treated the players according to this too, after all they were just dolls, who will bring off his plans.

Otherwise they were just trivial things in his eyes, after they finish their role, they will be just trash to him. The only one of the figures, who was needed during the whole process was Rin, so he enjoyed a special treatment, altough he still was just a figure for him. He had to keep him safe, he was the key figure to everything.

„This is, indeed, the best playground for someone like me."- he smirked of the thought how much a genius he was.

After his limbs became numb in the weird pose he was lying, he pulled himself up to a normal pose again, throwing away his coat,hat and boots. It was much better without them.

His eyes were caught by the look of himself in the mirror. That annoying lock on the top of his head refused to go down since he was born. He hated that so much. He rather put his hat back.

The smirk widened on his face, for the handsome guy looking back to him, it was much better that way.

His eyes rolled down to a photo on his desk. It was a picture of Rin and Yukio, still young. He didn't really know why he let that photo be there for that much time.

Shiro insisted it to be there, he somehow thought of him as his best friend, the reason why, remained a mistery, maybe he indeed became insane,and maybe he really raped Yuri back then and the twins was his children after all. Just the flames didn't fit the picture.

Another reason why he thought of him as his friend could be that he was gay, and him being such a handsome demon, stole his heart for the first time. Moreover, Shiro positively had some gay moments. His face horrified for the memory.

He pounced the picture down and threw to the deepest drawer he could find. Maybe looking through the new cram school students will be a less irritating activity.

He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, but a name still caught his attention. His dark green eyes widened in surprise , he had never thought, he wil see that name ever again.

After his first surprise, he put up his smirk again.

„So eventually we will meet again."

His face softened a bit, kind of a real smile appeared. He didn't know whether to rejoice or not, not even how he felt about the whole thing. After that much time, he didn't know what he felt anymore.

„We will see"- he said for himself in a anxious tone.

His mind stopped for a minute. A whole new idea formed itself. Maybe with that, he a new player appeared for his plan. He couldn't let that oppurtunity to flow away.

„Perfect timing. You came here in the best moment sweetheart, which can't be an incident, so I will have to thank fate afterwards for bringing you here for me. Being such a help for me, I will make sure we both, are going to have a good time ."- his eyes started to gleam with a enigmatic light , while he buried his face in his hands, his former worries tottally disappeared.

„You are going to be the best entertainment I can imagine, as you've always been."- he whispered to himself.

He remained like that for a couple of minuites.

„It couldn' be more perfect."- he streched out his arms, thinking about how wonderfully things came out. With that new person, it will be even easier and amusing. He hardly waited for the fun he will have thanks to his new one.

„I have to celebrate this with something."- he said with a sweet voice while he thought about what kind of lollipopp he will eat.

He looked like the most happier human on the world.

Altought that certain glimmer stayed in his eyes, making him really look like a demon, despite his appearance.

He was one after all.

* * *

Hi again! So what do you think? :D

Please, review, it would really help me! Also I'm fond of reviews.

I have some weird habits. ;)

**Have a nice day and don't forget to review :DD **


	2. Eccentric Encounters

Hi there everyone who is reading this! *3*

Finally, I gathered enough courage to uplode this. I hate Past Perfect, so I can't use it properly, I'm deeply sorry for every mistakes concerning this, it is quite likely that I used it when I shouldn't have and didn't when I should've. Maybe I should remain at the Simple Past...

Furthermore, I also apologize for the further grammar, spelling, typing mistakes and if the style of my writing is inappropriate. TAT

This chapter actually sucks, I hate some of it's parts and I'm not sure it makes sense...I hope it will get better in the further chapters...so sorry if I disappoint anybody with this crap.

I hope even tough it's horibble, you will enjoy it just a bit.

Please review whether you like it or not...it would feel like I'm in heaven if you tell me what you think about it.

Thanks in advance for reading it.:)

* * *

The silence was almost tactile in the hallway of the church. Only the knocking sound of two hills echoed in the whole building. The pace was rapid,the steps are full of energy, at every knock it felt like the owner of the two leather boots was about to explode.

Elena was indeed about to explode.

She looked out from the big wooden-framed windows of the building. She carried her gaze through the landscape, the exotic sorroundings of the church and in the far distance the seashore. The higher towers of the town could be seen too, from the balcony where she was standing.

Maybe this was the last time she could admire this sight. Therefore she examined every little part of her beloved home. She stored it deep into her heart, not to forget any of it.

The temperature was a little bit boiling, but the slightly blewing wind made it perfect for her. She had always loved the wind. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the blows. The wind comforted her, it felt like that day it was only blewing for her,just for her sake.

She opened her eyes again, lifting her gaze towards the sky now. The amazing Italian sky. How could her father even think about sending her to Japan ,tearing her from everything she loved?

She took a final look at the area and made a big effort to turn herself away and she started moving towards the exit. But her legs didn't take her far. Just after the gate of the balcony, she couldn't make a single step forward.

She took a deep breath. She had to go. Her plane was going to take off the next day and she had to prepare. Phisically and mentally too. She'd tried every argument, why it was a bad idea to send her to Japan, but her father remained relentless. So there was no other choice, she had to go.

Also, even if Frederico wasn't her biological father, he took care of her since he'd found her half-dead int the woods nearby. He said she'd been a victim of a demon attack, as she was able to see them after she'd become conscious, but what really happened on that night hadn't been cleared so far.

It'd been always hard to her to accept herself as she was, having no idea what she'd been like before that day. She didn't even have a big unclear blur of memories, there was absolutely nothing. This kind of total memory loss could only be permorfed by creatures of hell. Demons.

Frederico surmising that the girl will have business with demons in the future too, as his theory was that they will deifnitely come back and hunt her down, altough Elena constantly said to him, that he only imagined that conspiracy, he taught her exorcism. However just the basics.

She seemed quite talented in the matter and it became her favourite activity after awhile. However she could just help the real exorcists out, but that was also quite enough for her, the gist was to destroy demons. She looked at exorcism, as others looked at a sport. Reining those hated creatures, was the best timefiller she could ever imagine.

Demons. Even the word made her furious. She detested their whole existence. On the first day she'd learnt their existence, she'd promised to became an exorcist and fight against the darkness of demons. The darkness that'd made her someone ,having nothing else just a vague past.

That's why Frederico decided to send her to the True Cross Academy, which he said was one of the bests and also his personal favourite, so choosing another school was mission impossible .

She owed him so much, to the man that gave her another chance, in spite of everything, she couldn't reject his idea. Altough she didn't like it. At all. Italia was everyhing to her, for someone who didn't have anything, the feeling that she had a place to return to, filled her heart with warmth. It was filled with a emotion, she thought she would never experience.

She was a orphan, she still had a family. She didn't want to leave that place. It felt like to her,every time she thought about leaving her home, like she was being stabbed in the heart constantly.

Strenghtening her will, her legs finally started to move. She didn't attempt to walk anymore. She was running with all her power, because she knew if she wasn't, she would always turn back and stay on the balcony for ever.

She finally reached her room at the other part of the church. Her packed stuff made her even more desperate. The whole thing felt like she is going away for ever and will never return.

Wiping her tears off she jumped on her bed and gave a try to sleeping. Surprisingly dream went on her eyes quite easily, but before she fell asleep her thoughts'd wandered towards her two friends.

They made her feel a bit better, the fact that they will be by her side, when she will step through the borders of the Academy. Fortunately she spoke Japanese, as she'd been learning it since she was 7, she would've bet that damn Frederico'd already decided then his evil plans. Despite she knew the language, she didn't have a big knowledge of the country itself.

Her friends were Japanese so at least they will know how things were going there,because Elena didn't have the slightest idea.

Also both of them was just as sick as Elena. Yuuki and Akane. Two blondies with the most perverted mind ever imaganiable. Elena was the exception with her dark hair, but her mind was just as dirty as theirs.

Her lips finally curved into a smile from the vivid memories which came into her mind. The three of them were a unbearable trio for others because of their weird topics ,especially for priests. The couldn't stay calm for long periods of time, because the two Japanese girls frequently visited Italy. They were aslo learning exorcism.

Moreover the three girls were absolute otakus. This was maybe the most annoying trait of them, but what could they do? They loved bishis so much.

Her thoughts turning towards the bishis made her more and more cheerful. She imagined herself playing with her favourite bishounens and that made her finally fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning not the rays of the sun woke her as she was warm hands were caressing her back and her hair.

She opened her eyes in a still sleepy manner and she looked up into the deep blue eyes of Nico. Her boyfriend. He was the second, who she most regreted to leave there, as he was her only acquaintance of her age in Italy.

Somehow she wasn't able to make friendships easily. Apart from the two perverts, she didn't develope a friendship with anyone. Furthermore Frederico didn't like her being alone, without any priests around, so being friends with anybody outside the church wasn't the easiest task.

The fact that Nico fell in love with her was a miracle too. He was working in the Vatikan as a volunteer, so he was kind of somebody inside, but she still didn't know how her father allowed this, he was quite strict with that boy stuff, he even had a gun in his room, just in really hit the jackpot that she managed to be his girlfriend.

He was so a kind-hearted and a caring lover that she couldn't wish for a better. Or at least at that time she thought she couldn't.

„Good Morning El!"- he said with a cheeky half-smile on his face.

„I know I'm a bit late but I think the time for our farewell have come." –he added while his features trned into a sorrowful expression.

„We will meet again, you know too".- Elena comforted him while winking.-„ I will come back as soon as I can and then we will make up the time we missed"

She got out from the bed and freed herself from his embrace, she quickly dressed up, checked everything and with a slightly stressed, but bright smile she asked:

„Can we go?"

He didn't reply, just got up from her bed and they started to walk down the hallways, and then the big stairs.

Elena was so absorbed in her thoughts, and the scenery, that she hardly noticed their arrival at the airport.

She missed Frederico, but unfortunately he couldn't come out, so they had already said goobye. With a heavy feeling in her heart, she got out from Nico's car tottally forgetting about the boy.

She was almost at the entrance of the terminal when the boy caught her hand from the back and turned her to himself and embraced her tightly. He had always been that type. Who couldn't take it when he didn't get the ultimate attention. Elena's thoughts wandered, what if someday they will break up? How would Nico bear the fact, that she is love with somebody else and he doesn't have the faintest chance to win back her heart?

She shaked that out from head. She didn't even want to think about losing the only male, who could accept her the way she was.

„Please be careful! I love you!"- Nico said in a initially energetic voice, but as he proceeded in the words his voice gradually necrosed. Elena noticed a couple of tears flowing down on his cheeks.

„I love you too!"- she hugged him back and they stayed so for several minuites, when Nico lifted his head and stared at Elena with a passionate gaze. He slowly started to lower his head closering his lips to the girl's but at the final moment Elena turned her head, so their kiss became just one on the cheek.

She hugged once more Nico then she rapidly started to stroll towards the entrance. She knew she'd hurt the boy's feelings, but she didn't feel herself ready for that. In addition she didn't know, who she wanted to give her first kiss. She decided to wait for their relationship to develop, but what if by the time she will arrive back in Italy someone else will lie in her heart?

She shook out that idea too. No way it could happen.

* * *

When she stepped down the stairs of the airport in the Academy Town two shadows instatnly jumped on her, forcing her to the ground. She released a strartled scream from her mouth but realizing who were sitting on her, her mouth took on a satisfied grin.

The two bright faces smiling down on her couldn't belong to anybody, but Yuuki and Akane. They got off from her and they held their conventional ritual, the „BigHug".

„Oh My God Elena! How tall did you get since I haven't seen you?- Akane almost screamed while she released the brunette from her clasp.

„I can't deny it, I've become a little bit higher, altough I'm still a shorty"- Elena replied with a playful expression on her face.

„Anyhow, you shouldn't choose a tall boy for yourself, because, you're right, even tough, you've indeed grown a lot you're still not a tall one.-Yuuki remarked, her eyes shining in a conceited way, while putting her elbow on Elena's shoulder to emphasize their difference in height.

„But you're perfect for a breastwork."-Akane put her elbow on the other shoulder of Elena while she and the other blondie chuckled on the expression, that the former's face changed into.

„Look who is talking, the two blonde Japanese"- Elena retorted, with more and more evil look on her face.

„Look Yuuki it's her revenge face." – Akane laughed stepping one or two steps away from Elena.

Elena's face altered into her infamous revenge face. But her eyes didn't show that true anger that usually went together with that face. The other factor, that proved, that her annoyed expression wasn't serious,was that she also started laughing with the other two.

„You'd better be careful not to see my true revenge face!"- Elena grunted, before she resumed laughing again and then she jumped into her pervert partners's arms.

„I missed you"- she said with her fake revenge face disappearing.

„We missed you too!"- The two Japanese replied at the same time.

„But now that we are finally all together, dear Elena, we will guide you around the fantastic Academy Town."- the Vampire Fun started to move, pulling the other two with her. She abruptly stopped.

„Oh, I almost forgot your present."- she started to search for something, after looking through her whole bag, she finally pulled out a pair of bunny ears.

„Here they are!"- Akane put them on Elena's head and flicked one of the ears.

„Wait…Hey...How many times do I have to tell you, not to put random things on me in public, or in any other places"- Elena's eyes blazed with anger again, while she blushed a bit.

„But it is so cuteeee….and those bunny ears fit you so much… by the way if we are talking about cute things take a look at my new lanses!"- Akane pulled down the skin under her eyes and put her face really close to Elena.

She was nictating for a couple of minuites but then she noticed that her friend's eyes were red and had a shanringan sign in them.

„I can't believe it! You really bought these „Itachi" lanses?"- Elena facepalmed remembering the theory of her friend that, Itachi was actually a vampire and he was the master of the former.

„Yeeeeah! Of course I did and I like them soo muuch! And with my new vampire lolita dress they are extra cute aren't they?- Akane burst out while stroking her brand new skirt.

Elena looked through her outfit carefully, forgetting about the ears. Everything on her matched the other things and the lolita dress was indeed cute. She couldn't help it, she had to admit, that her vampire friend was really cute in that dress.

„Yeah it is cute,indeed. You can be proud of yourself,you're a qualitative vampire."- she praised her with a keen voice.

She looked back to Yuuki, who was aslo wearing a lolita dress, but a dark blue one. She winked towards her, expressing that her dress was also a cute one, almost starting to praise her too, but the words of the other stopped her.

„Yeah! I knew you would like it! I can hardly wait for the time when I can dress you up like this!"-she exclaimed and started to approximate her victim with a evil grin on her face.

Elena feeling the danger coming, jumped behind Yuuki, grabbing the latter's hands and putting them in front of her as defense.

„You don't have to be afraid that much. I won't redress you in the middle of the street, but that time will come when you'll be my little vampire servant."- she smirked.

„No way in Gehenna"- Elena stated, while she started to retreat still clintching into Yuuki.

From the fuss they made, Yuuki's bag was swinging, so that something fell on the ground from it. It fell under Elena's legs, causing her to fell on her butt, with a little thump, just like a toddler.

„What the helll?"- she shouted, looking after her bruise. She moaned when she touched the little red area on her knee. Boiling with rage, that she've already made herself injured on her first day, she grabbed whatever caused her accident and almost threw it into a random direction, but the srcream of her friend stopped her.

„Noooo….Zeroo….!"-Yuuki springed next to Elena and snteched the object from her.

Elena drew her eyelids close together and examined the topic of the case. It was about 30 cms and was almost black everywhere, excepting a little grey spot on the top. The realization came. It was a plush doll of Zero, Yuuki's favourite anime character. The fact that her name was the same as the girl in the series just made that addiction worse.

Elena,comprehending what she'd done, jumped up, forgetting about the pain in her knee and ran to Yuuki's side and started to apologize.

„Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I hurt your Zerorin!- she kissed the plush on the cheek, hugged Yuuki, and carried on with the apologizing, while hitting her leg into a stone nearby, for a atonement of her unforgivable sin.

She didn't consider the fact, that her leg won't hold on for long and after several hits, it eventually gave up. Elena a little bit startled, that she didn't feel the ground under her feet anymore,started to fall in the air.

She closed her eyes and pressed her teeth together tightly, expecting the pain in her body, when she will reach the ground, but instead of the unpleasant feeling she was anticipating, she felt a smooth and warm surface around herself.

Two arms lifted her up while she was gasping for air from the schock. It took for a time for her to calm down the galloping beats of her heart, but when she succeeded and felt herself ready to stand up, her hands seized something else than the concrete of the ground.

It was a quite fine material she was grasping into. Being really curious what happened to her in the 15 seconds her eyes were closed, she opened her eyelids a bit, like she was afraid of the rays of the sun.

Her gaze met with a pretty much resembling colour to her eyes. Two forest green irises were staring into her's, eyelids halfly closed, making the one who possesed those eyes look utterly satisfied.

She devoted all her attention to them, those deep eyes, looking a bit misterious, as no definite emotion could be seen in them. Like they were trolling with her, hinding everything. It was quite annoying to her, as everybody always said that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, but from those eyes nothing could be read out, it seemed like whoever was holding her, didn't have any soul.

After tearing off her gaze from the two mischievous eyes, she more closely examined the one who was holding her.

A huge hat. This was the first thing which got into her sight. It was white with purple and pink around the base. She sighed. So after all a woman saved her. It was a little bit dissatisfying. It would've been much romantic, if a male had saved her.

If she had known what was going to happen, she would have wanted a male to save her.

A sweet, still poetic, low voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

„Are you alright, Madam?"

Elena yanked her head up for the voice, which surely belonged to a male. She was really confused. How did the hat and that voice work out together?

She, a bit shyly, lifted her eyes on the face of the savior. Purple hair fraiming his face, some of the locks hanging into it. A also purple goatee on his chin and a slight smirk on his mouth.

She really felt like an idiot. That hat still belonged to a male. His appearance was a bit shocking, especially to Elena, who wasn't accustomed to those weird outfits in Japan.

Furthermore, that smirk together with his eyes made him look like the most satisfied human being on the entire world, or for a couple of moments, she thougt he was a human being.

Her gaze migrated to his ears. Two pointed ears. Just like demons. Her heart jumped in her ches, like a bouncing ball. What if she'd been caught by one? She did't even notice that her hold on his arms tightened.

But wait…a demon roaming around just like that…this couldn't happen in that town .She'd heard before that massive barriers were protecting the place. Maybe he was a special case, anyway, that guy was definitely a demon, no way she will stay in his arms for any more time. He saved her, okay, but you could never know with a demon. None of them had clear intentions. She kind of indicated to him, that she wanted to get down.

He delicately put her to her own feet again. Elena striving to get as far as she could from that guy, forgot again about her leg, also occupied with clearing the picture in her head, faltered and fell again into the arms of the immortal.

That time her head banged into his chest and she could feel the scent of his cloths. She surprised that a demon could have any kind of aroma,altough she couldn't keep thinking about the scents of demons,because another object drew her attetion. A silver triket on his white coat. The sign of exorcists.

The pointed ears came into her mind. A guy with the ears of a demon and with the sign of the exorcists. A faint memory started to form itself in her head. Frederico said something about that demon. That demon still exorcist man. The name was almost on her tongue. Struggling with her memories for awhile, suddenly she remembered it.

She was about to shout the name out loudly, she did so with everything that she sudennly remembered, but fortunately Yuuki saved her from that embarassing scene.

„Sir Pheles"- she said while bowing to him.

That was the name. Mephisto Pheles.

Akane did the same towards him. His smirk widened and he nodded in response.

Elena in amazement, also being furious that she fell into the arms of that demon, who, despite his demon being was the leader of the Japan Branch. She hated that guy from the moment she'd heard of him. She turned her eyes towards the ground, but what she saw beneath was even more shocking than the upper part of him.

A pair of a short, white jester-style pants and a pair of pink stockings, along with the same coloured pointed boots.

And his legs…they were the longest and slimmest legs she'd ever seen on a male. She looked up again and identified that he was taller than her with minimum 30 cms and that meant, that he was at least 190 cm. He was a tall one for sure.

She was a bit unertain if it would be weird, if she punched him in the face in that second.

She was totally positive, that she won't behave with him ,like she would with a real exorcist. A demon was always a demon. That one was just slyer than others and penetrated into their world. She will never forgive him for acting like he was a real Honorary Knight, who deserved such a high position. She would've sworn to her life,he was trying to destroy exorcists from the inside. It would've been a quite demon-like idea. It was really hard to controll her fists.

She pushed herself from him, like he was suffering from a serious disease and stepped on her feets again being more careful not to fall for another time.

After she ragained her balance she hastily bowed too. She didn't want to say a single word to him, after all they didn't have any business with each other, he just saved her, but a demon is not worth for thanking. Especially that, conceited as hell, demon. She was all occupied with the hating of him, anyway, she didn't have time for thanking. She was about to walk away, but Akane didn't let her run away that easily.

„Let me introduce the lord, Elena. He is the leader of the Japan Branch, furhtermore he is our principal, Mephisto Pheles"-Akane said with a suspicious expression.

„Wait…What? The principal? That de…"- she shut her hand of her mouth. That chatterbox mouth. She reallly wanted to beat up that guy right then. It is not enough that she fell into his arms, got so close a demon, he was even her principal. Okay, the Grigori let him be an exorcist, gave him the leadership but even giving him this position was too much.

So she will have to endure that guy probably every day, but it won't happen, that she will treat him as her principal either.

„Elena Lamia."- she bowed again.

Her last name was not the same as her father's, altough she didn't know why did he gave her that name, not that it mattered to her what her last name was. She was more interested in her first name, and, altough she didn't choose Elena either, she was all satisfied with it.

„Welcome at the Academy!- he winked.-„And look out for your leg."-he turned away halfly but at the last second he still turned back.

„By the way, you're bunny ears are really cute"- he added, still having his smirk on.

With that he strolled away in a dignified manner towards a pink limo with a guy dressed in balck who opened the door for him.

„ He is really a phenomenon, isn't he? – Akane stared at Elena.

The latter being in a unconscious state of rage, planning the execution of Mepphy, didn't reply even after numerous calls. The blonde seeing no other choice, shaked the other up from her light dream.

„ Hey,are you listening?"

Elena woke up, shaking her head to dismiss her anger.

„Yeah, sorry. He is indeed one. I hope his fans will accidentally trample him dead."- she hissed between her teeth.

„Altough you like him don't you?"- Yuuki hit her with her elbow.

„Yeah, of course, my dream lord have always been a damn demon, especially a trickster like that."- Elena replied in a edgy manner.

„Your eyes said something else"- Akane made another suspicious expression.

Elena raised her eyebrows in question.

„You were staring at him like you were looking at your blonde prince on the white horse."

„It was because I was shocked from his idiotic appearence, only that, nothing else, maybe you misunderstood my death glare, the fact that he is let to be an exorcist, moreover the leader of the branch, that always makes me all upset" – she growled in objection.

„But it is said of him, that he helped the exorcists really much, and he is a kind of special demon."- Yuuki wondered.

„As if I cared, I've never understood the Grigori in that matter, how did they make a decision like that, letting that pimp do as he please, I'm sure that they will regret a hundred times, that they accepted him. And he is even my principal."

„Who knows. He is exactly the type of guy you're fanning"- Yuuki added with a pervert smile on her lips.

„Ridiculous, I hate these kind of idiotic, gay looking bastards, moreover he is a fucking demon who intruded among us, I acting like an exorcist, like he was the most innocent being."- Elena twirled her eyes.

„ Love and hatred are really close to each other, you know"- Akane continued.

„ Even if I were in love with a demon, which will never ever happen, particularly not with that annoying to the most extent guy, I would shoot myself. Definitely."

„He would save you, turn you into a demon, and you would live forever happily,with a lots of little purple-haired Elenas."- Yuuki started to use her imagination.

„Of course, I would let myself live as a demon,anyway,how would I look like with purple hair?"

„Imagine him as a girl, you would look like that."- Akane laughed.

„It's not so hard to do that, he already looks like one"- Elena replied on a annoyed voice.

„ I will definitely buy you a purple wig"- Yuuki started to create her evil plans.

„And with my cute lolita vampire dress, you will perfect for your wedding"- Akane added.

„I don't have the faintest idea where did you get that I like him and that story. Your imagination is the same as it has been."- Elena gave up on protesting.- „ But now please rest it for a little time as it would be heaven if we could reach the dorms."

„Okay, I understand, I know you're heart is confused now." – Akane remarked while laughing.

Elena rolled her eyes, she knew, nothing will stop them.

Altough she was furious about that demon, she also started laughing together with the girls, it was much more fun that way. They were doing so the whole walk, altough Elena knew that, that bastard will surely be the theme of their future conversations.

But it was quite specific for them, creating these kind of love stories for each other. Not that they had any base. Only occasionally.

* * *

Hello again!:DDDD

I guess now you're utterly relieved that you finally finished reading...if you managed to read it...

Please review, any kind of comment is fine with me :DDDD

I will try to make the furhter chapters better...I hope I will succeed...

See you again!:)


End file.
